An individual may rest in a bathtub for extended periods of time. During these periods, the individual may desire access to various personal items such as a cellular telephone, book, or beverage. In traditional bathtubs, however, there are limited locations for storing such personal items. Accordingly, individuals are relegated to placing personal items on the surrounding floor areas or locations adjacent the bathtub sidewall. Oftentimes, these locations can be inconvenient and may provide difficulty in accessing personal item when desired.
Some bathtubs have built-in locations for storing personal items. These locations, however, are often inconvenient and fixed such that the personal items can get in the way of the individual's entrance or exit of the bathtub. Moreover, these fixed storage locations oftentimes do not permit easy access to the personal items while an individual is bathing. Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient storage device for storing personal items near the bathtub.